The boys are cool!
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Drabbles, Soul, Kid & Black*Star merecen un pequeño momento de fama...o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Eater no me pertenece, son de la ingeniosa mente de Atsushi Ohkubo. Solo los utilizo para crear fics sin fines de lucro, o quizá si hago un libro con ellos...mmm...NO! porque si no tendremos problemas _

**Summary: **_Drabbles, Soul, Kid & Black Star merecen un pequeño momento de fama...o no? _

_**La estrella más brillante en el cielo **_

"_Egocentrismo"_

¡Oh, Jesucristo! Era tan difícil ser demasiado BIG, sí, Black*Star tenía un gran peso, ¿porqué fue creado para ser el siguiente Dios?...Oh, porque el universo así lo quería, y eso era genial, definitivamente el mundo debería estar a sus pies…

Caminaba por las calles ganándose unas miradas en el camino, oh, era tan difícil soportar esa atención, pero qué más daba, para ser un Dios hay que ser mirado por todos, y su cabellera azul no tenía nada que ver, para nada.

Una chiquilla se acercó mirándolo con curiosidad, oh, ser Dios atraía la atención de los más pequeños que querían ser como él, pero NUNCA lo lograrían, para nada, porque…SOLO él era DIOS, SOLO ÉL y nadie más. La pequeñita continuaba viéndolo insistentemente, y se colocó frente a B*S, deteniendo su paso e irritándolo.

-¿Qué quieres mortal?- preguntó arrogante a la pequeñita de cabellos rojizos. La pequeña parpadeó para mirarlo detenidamente y después sonreír.

-Señor, ¿porqué su cabello es azul?- preguntó con mucha inocencia. B*S alzó una ceja, para después decir.

-Por que Dios así lo pidió- Sin más se deshizo de la niña quitándola para seguir con su camino, pero la pequeña le siguió, incomodándolo. – ¿Qué?- dijo mirando a la pelirroja la cual lo miraba inocente.

-Señor, ¿Cómo se llama?- B*S rodó los ojos, era obvio, la niña quería saber el nombre de alguien tan BIG como él, después de todo él subiría a los cielos y suplantaría a Dios, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Respiró hondo.

-¡Yo soy el GRAN Black*Star, y subiré a los cielos y suplantaré al hombre que ahora yace allá arriba!- hizo un pose extravagante, tan de él. La mirada inocente de la niña cambió a una mirada completamente seria.

-Black*Star es un nombre estúpido- dicho esto dio media vuelta y caminó tranquilamente, dejando como piedra al peli azul, quien se había sorprendido por eso… ¿pero qué?...oh, solo era una maldita mocosa.

-Tch, si claro, ¿Cuál es tu nombre mocosa?- La niña volteó a verlo con una arrogancia que no pareciera que ella fuese una niñita.

-Soy Elizabeth Teru, ese un nombre, no como Black*Star- dijo el nombre del peli azul con asco haciendo una mueca. B*S le miraba enojado, le dio la espalda, le importaba un mierda si la chiquilla tenía un nombre de princesa, bah, el era Black*Star… ¡SI!

-¡YAHOOO, HAHAHA, SOY BLACK*STAR, LA ESTRELLA MÁS BRILLANTE EN EL CIELO, NYAHAHAHA!- Oh, claro que sí, con un poco de ironía pero ahí estaba, era el GRAN Black*Star, y deslumbraba más que cualquier estrella en el enorme cielo…


	2. Chapter 2 Un alma cool

**Nota de autora: **_Bien, aquí está la versión de Soul, espero les agrade, gracias. _

_**Un alma 'cool'**_

"_Genialidad" _

Era difícil, sí, era difícil ser tan cool, pero todo aquel esfuerzo valía la pena, ver a todas esas chicas comérselo con la mirada era bastante…_cool. _

Caminaba por las calles a su manera, tan genial como siempre, veía pasar lindas chicas, les guiñaba un ojo, las chicas se sonrojaban y le miraban de manera coqueta, todo eso pasaba todos los días, algunas veces hasta se hartaba de dicha rutina, pero ¿y qué?, conseguía teléfonos todo el tiempo, pasaba un buen rato con todas esas chicas, pero claro, no les decía que saldrían una segunda vez, porque…eso no era nada _cool. _Si la chica le agradaba le llamaba para una cita, pero sino, ya no más, no volvía a cruzar palabra ni mirada con ella.

Era ya un bello atardecer, estaba terminando su rutina de todos los días después de la escuela, de seguro alguno de los chicos le llamaría para que fuesen al bar o algo así, con eso no tenía ningún problema. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, seguido de la musiquita de llamada que este tenía.

-¿Hola?- lento, sexy, _cool,_ así contestó.

-_Hey, Soul, estamos en el Bar, ya sabes, el de siempre, te esperamos- _El albino sonrió, ya se había tardado.

-Claro, voy para allá-

-_Está bien, no tardes- _Soltó una risa.

-Claro, claro, tranquilo B*S, ya voy para allá- Y colgó, guardó su celular y se encaminó al Bar donde lo esperaban.

Entró en el Bar y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, pudo distinguir una cabellera azul, de seguro se trataba de Black*Star, debía estar impaciente por estarlo esperando.

-Hola, Soul- le dijo Blair pícaramente.

-Hola- no le prestó mucha atención y fue donde sus amigos.

-¡Al fin llegas!- le dijo el peli azul. Sonrió y se sentó junto a B*S y Kid.

El rato se pasó rápido y se hizo de noche, miró el reloj cayendo en la cuenta de era algo tarde. Se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos. En el camino se topó con una pequeña niña pelirroja. Al parecer estaba perdida, pues se veía completamente asustada. Como buen caballero se acercó a la pequeñita.

-¿Estás perdida?- preguntó rápidamente, no debía perder lo _cool. _

-Sí- la pequeña le miró suplicante-Pero, recuerdo como llegar a casa…aunque nunca he visto este lugar- Soul soltó un suspiro.

-Te acompaño- dijo empezando a caminar seguido de la niñita que le miraba con curiosidad.

-Gracias- le sonrió mientras devolvía la mirada al camino. Después de caminar la niñita logró ubicarse, pero aún así continuó con ella, no la dejaría sola a mitad de la noche, después de todo seguía siendo una niña.

Llegaron a casa de la pequeña pelirroja, la cual entró con urgencia, el albino sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se retiró lentamente.

-¡Gracias Señor!- Gritó con inocencia la pequeña. Se sentía bien ayudar a niños y que luego le agradecieran con tal inocencia. Sí, eso también era _Cool. _

-Por cierto, Señor… ¿porqué usa diadema?- El oji-carmesí paró en seco quedando como piedra, okey…eso ya no era nada _cool_, se aclaró la garganta.

-N-No es una diadema-

-Claro que sí, yo tengo muchas de esas-

No dijo nada más, su cara alcanzaba el color de sus ojos. Salió caminando rápidamente de ahí, sinceramente eso no era nada, nada _cool._ Tch, pero ¿y qué? Él era Soul Eater Evans, y llevaba la Genialidad en la sangre….aunque usara diademas…

* * *

**¡Okey! yaa taa! X3 ¿Que tal quedó minna-chama? **


	3. Chapter 3 El hijo Shinigami

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Eater no me pertenece, son de la ingeniosa mente de Atsushi Ohkubo._

_Bien, aquí la parte de Kid, está me gustó mucho, espero sea de su agrado. _

**El hijo Shinigami**

"_Asimetría" _

El pelinegro yacía acomodando los miles de cuadros que estaban en su casa, eran interminables, y todos, absolutamente TODOS, estaban mal alineados, estaban, estaban ¡ASIMETRICOS! ¡Dios, como odiaba esa palabra! Él tenía una leve afección hacía la simetría, todo en él giraba en torno a la simetría, era sencillamente…_Perfección. _

-Kid-kun, tu padre te llama- dijo Patty.

-Pero, aún no termino-

-Pero dice que es urgente-

-Está bien- el pelinegro bufó dejando, muy a su pesar, de lado los cuadros mal acomodados. Fue donde el teléfono desde donde su padre llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- formal, como siempre.

_-Kid-kun, necesito que vengas a la escuela- _

-¿Para?-

_-Necesito decirte algo- _

-¿No puedes decírmelo aquí?

-_Tiene que ser en persona- _

-Padre, en estos momentos estoy ocupado-

_-Oh, porfavor Kid-kun, ya has intentado quitarte las rayas de Shinigami miles de veces y no has logrado nada, ¿para qué seguir intentando?- _El pelinegro quedo como piedra. ¡No estaba hablando sobre eso cuando dijo que estaba ocupado! Se sonrojó, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-_¿Kid-kun? ¿Kid-kun estás ahí?- _Kid ya no se encontraba al teléfono, estaba tirado en el suelo gritando lo cerdo asimétrico que era, Patty se encontraba a su lado intentando hacer que se tranquilizara diciéndole que los cerdos hacían miau y que él no hacía ese sonido por lo cual no era un cerdo. A kid se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Enserio no soy un cerdo?- Patty le sonrió y con inocencia le dijo.

-¡Claro que no Kid-kun, los cerdos hacen miau!- El pelinegro sonrió, realmente le ayudaba que Patty dijera ese tipo de comentarios. Volvió a tomar el teléfono. Se acomodó la corbata, mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Ya estoy bien padre- El shinigami al otro lado de la línea bufó.

_-¿Cuánto más pasaremos por esto Kid-Kun?- _Dijo irritado.

-¿Esto qué padre?- Preguntó confundido, ¿a qué se refería?

-_Que cada vez que hablo de tu asimetría te pongas histérico, grites y llores-_

_-_…-

-_¿Kid-kun?- _Y se escucharon de nuevo los lloriqueos de su hijo, El Dios de la muerte se sobó la cien frunciendo el ceño -_¿Sabes qué? Kid-kun olvidemos esto, mejor luego te digo, esto puede esperar… ¡No puede ser, pero que clase de hijo tengo!- _y la llamada se cortó, sin ser escuchada por nadie, ya que Kid se encontraba llorando, nuevamente, y con patty al lado.

Si, esa era la vida de ser el hijo de un shinigami, que tu padre… ¡TE RECLAME TU DEFORMIDAD ASIMETRICA! ¡No era su culpa salir así!... pero así era la vida del hijo Shinigami…

* * *

**Bien, haré una versión en la cual salgan todos juntos, ehh... no prometo cuando la tendré lista, pero ya se imaginarán cómo será con El chico cool, Dios y el chico asimétrico. **


	4. Chapter 4 Desorden

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Eater no me pertenece, son de la ingeniosa mente de Atsushi Ohkubo. _

**Desorden **

"_¡Vamos, juntemos a los chicos, será divertido!" _

Sería una simple reunión, tanto tiempo sin verse, realmente se extrañaba todo lo que hacían juntos, y cada quien por su lado se estaba arreglando; Kid se acomodaba todo perfectamente simétrico, se peinaba procurando dejar ambos lados iguales. En otro lado Soul se ponía la ropa más 'cool' que tenía, se miró al espejo, sonrió, tan atractivo como siempre. Black*Star peinaba su cabello en esa particular forma de estrella, se miró al espejo y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ja! ¡Tan BIG, como siempre! ¡NYAHAHAHA!-

Ya listos, por separado, se dirigieron al bar en donde se encontrarían, _el de siempre. _Por fin llegaron encontrándose después de tantos años, oh, como habían cambiado, aunque solo un poco.

-Hey, Black*Star, cuánto tiempo- El peliazul y Soul hicieron su típico saludo.

-¡NYAHAHAHA, MORTAL, YA ERA HORA DE ENCONTRARNOS!-

-Al parecer no has cambiado mucho- Era la voz del shinigami, ambos chicos voltearon, encontrándose con Kid, al cual ya se le habían juntado las líneas, creando así círculos perfectos alrededor de su cabeza. Los chicos le miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Wow!- Lo único que pudieron decir. Kid sonrió.

Finalmente entraron contando las mil cosas que habían hecho durante todos esos años, el tiempo pasó, y las bebidas iban en aumento, el alcohol en sangre también subía, hubo un momento en el que la ebriedad era mucha.

-Oe, Kid-

-¿Qué…quieres…B*S?- dijo entrecortado…ebrio.

-¿Cómo…fue?- igualmente ebrio respondió el peli azul.

-¿qué..?-

-Sí, ¿qué….sucedió…contusrayass?- B*S se estaba durmiendo, pero Kid no entendió.

-ehh…no sé…¿Qué dices..?- B*S se levantó de un momento al otro soltando una carcajada.

-TU..SIEMPRE FUISTE TAAAN ASIMETRICOO…¿COMOO SUCEDIOO LA TRANSFORMACION? NYAHAHAHAHA…-reía como lunático.. Kid se quedó en silencio con la mirada gacha, comenzó a sollozar.

-¿¡PERO QUE TE SUCEDE, YO NUNCA HE SIDO ASIMENTRICO?- le grito encarando a B*S.

-NYAHAHAHA, SI CLAROO…NYAHAHAHA-

-¡No soy un cerdo, no soy un cerdo, no soy un cerdo, no soy un cerdo…!- Decía Kid mientras se encontraba sentado mientras se tapaba los oídos. B*S se subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar mientras se carcajeaba. Soul le miraba desde abajo…

-Idiota…tú no eres 'cool'- murmuró mientras se volteaba diciendo lo genial que era… que no podía juntarse con ellos.

Todo se volvió un caos, B*S gritaba, se peleaba con los empleados, bailaba como lunático y hasta se vomitó; Kid se encontraba depresivo, volvió a tomar… tanto alcohol le hizo daño y vomitó al igual que B*S; Soul…Soul seguía con su pose '_cool_' sentado _sexy_ en el sillón, se encontraba mareado… pero y qué…él era _cool, sexy, atractivo_…

¡Vamos juntemoslos, será divertido! Oh patrañas, terminaron destruyendo todo, dejando todo hecho mierda… pero bueno, ellos son así, los mejores amigos…los cuales provocaron aquel…_desorden_


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Calla mortal! ¡Yo soy Dios!

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Eater no me pertenece, son de la ingeniosa mente de Atsushi Ohkubo. _

**_Etto.. me gustaría agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que me han estado apoyando desde que empecé el Fic, también gracias a aquellos que llegaron tarde, pero aun así me dejaron algún review alentador, gracias, espero que les guste este, empezamos de nuevo con Black*Star _  
**

* * *

**¡Calla mortal, yo soy Dios!**

Encabronado estaba, oh sí, ¿Quién se creía _esa _para decirle que no era más que un egocéntrico? ¡No lo era! Se amaba… mucho, pero y qué… ¿qué rayos debía importarle a Kim que él fuese egocéntrico? Algún día llegaría a ser Dios y ese día… ella iba a valer pura mierda, solo que Dios se apiadara de su alma… un momento ¡Él sería Dios! y él NO se apiadaría de aquella alama que era una simple chica…tch..una puta.

Le miró fulminante, y la peli rosa no se quedó atrás.

-¡¿Y a ti qué carajos te importa como sea?- no soportó, ella le miró con arrogancia.

-Simplemente te estoy diciendo mi opinión…maldito egocéntrico- le dijo serena, provocando más ira en B*S, el cual simplemente susurro.

-Solo eres una envidiosa…-

-¿Qué? ¿Envidiosa? Sí, claro- Kim rodó los ojos… daba igual, el chico nunca cambiaría. B*S bajo la mirada.

-Sí…envidiosa…solo eres una envidiosa- murmuraba, ganándose algunas miradas de odio por parte de Kim.

-No, simplemente soy una chica…-no pudo continuar, debido a que el peli azul le interrumpió.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ESTAS CELOSA DE QUE YO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR SUBIRA A LOS CIELOS, MIENTRAS QUE TU TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ! ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Las carcajadas de B*S llamaron la atención de todos, Una gotita de sudor rodó por el cuello de Kim, él sí que era un GRAN idiota.

-Di lo que quieras pero…-nuevamente interrumpida.

-¡OH CALLATE MORTAL! ¡YO SOY DIOS, NO MOLESTES! ¡NYAJAJAJAJAJA!- Suspiró, era imposible tratar con él.

-Solo…-

-¡NYAJAJAJA, CALLA! ¡NYAJAJAJAJA!- B*S fue a subirse a una banca mientras decía lo grande que era…

-¡MIRENME TODOS, YO, YO UN DIA DE ESTOS SERÉ SUBIDO AL CIELO POR DIOS, EL CUAL QUERRÁ QUE YO SEA QUIEN LO SUPLENTE! ¡NYAJAJAJAJA!- Todos suspiraron mientras negaban con la cabeza, siempre pasaba lo mismo… ya estaban acostumbrados a tanto… ¿escándalo?…no, ya estaban acostumbrados a tanto desmadre por parte del peli azul, era como una rutina, solo que ahora se le veía más eufórico. Soul se acercó donde estaba B*S.

-Oye Black, creo que deberías bajar ya, estás haciendo mucho desorden- B*S se calló por un momento mientras miraba a Soul… y luego volvió a carcajear.

-¡OH, CALLA MORTAL! ¡YO SOY DIOS! ¡NYAJAJAJAJA!- El alvino soltó un suspiro, luego sonrió. Era una costumbre, pero era divertido ver como se pelaba con cualquiera que le decía que no era más que un egocéntrico, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Después de todo, él era Dios, y Soul de verdad quería a su amigo, el Dios…


End file.
